From the patents described above, it is apparent efforts have been made to describe security and/or environmental monitoring systems which send and receive data in a variety of formats including e-mail, faxes, and phone messaging. However, these systems require extensive, inflexible, and complicated setup procedures. The references do not appear to provide for an integrated modem/voice interface and data network interface, which permits reporting of alarm information by voice, pager and fax, and also by e-mail and SNMP over a TCP/IP computer network. Existing devices also do not permit status reports via a voice call and/or two-way e-mail. Also not provided in existing systems is a computer monitoring and interface program which permits for simple interface between the user and device.